SlagHolm
SlagHolm is made up of 7 hexagonal districal each housing different housing levels or industries. The Iron Yard is the first district visitors find themselves and serves as the main residential, mercantile and forging takes place. 1 quarter is filled with fine shops and business that sell to all with coin, many dwarves can find a job, buying selling and sometimes adventuring. Next to this is the quarter fill with the main forges that craft the finest dwarven weapons, armour and crafts that SlagHolm is famed for, made from the metals mined from the Pit and smelted in the Works. The last 2 quarters are residential, both working and middle classes that work the shops and operate the forges. It is uncommon for residents of the Iron yard to work in any other district, however when jobs are sparse or need is high, some find themselves working the mines of the Pit. Below the Iron Yard is the Works, the agricultural and smelting district. This is where the food is grown, butchered or distilled for the upper districts. On the other half is the great smithy, the location where the raw metals extracted from the Pit are processed and smelted into a form that blacksmiths can use. Dotted throughout this district one would find the majority of the poor class housing. At the bottom of the main Hexagon is the Pit, A grand assortment of mines that line the walls a base of the district. Different companies hold deeds to veins: Slagsmoke mines - Iron Vondrak and sons - Iron, Tin The Freekin company - Copper, Tin Tysleen’s Empire - Gold, Silver, Platinum Etc… Little Housing exists on this layer, mostly barracks for the miners and larger homes for the mine bosses. Going Upwards from the Iron yard is the first Hexagon of the administrative district spiral, when the four districts ascend up the inside, along the walls, in a spiral pattern layered on top of each other as opposed to the inward terrace system of the other three districts. The first of these districts is the Seer’s Enclave, the magical hub of the city where the arcane scholars and their academies reisde. Most of the city's potion and magical item shops can be found here. Also within the Enclave are the Stoneseers, a group of druids linked with the elemental plane of Earth, they help maintain a balance within the volcano between the elements and the dwarves that live in it. The Stoneseers also have another task within SlagHolm, as within the city is a direct portal to the element plane, the duty is twofold, protect the plane from any who wish to harm it, and protect from anything within the plane that might be or become hostile. The hold is the militant and detention district, not much to this area as it’s mostly off limits to the general public. This is where the cities armies are trained, sleep and equipped. It is also home to the only prison in SlagHolm, which is run by the military power within the district. The last 2 district hold the same purpose, to keep the city running. They are know as the Silver and Golds tiers and are where most of the boring admin work that is neither magical or militant in nature is done. The gold tier is also home to the dwarf lord's throne room and living quarters, though few bar the highest of his counsel are allowed to enter. Category:Cities